bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul's Resolve, Wolf's Pride
Soul's Resolve, Wolf's Pride is the thirty-eighth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Once again, Ichigo and the wolves return to Ginjo's hideout for Ichigo to finish his Fullbring training. Summary Overlooking Karakura Town, a young woman wearing a black kimono believes that "he" is there. A young man also wearing the same thing asks if they'll find "them" there as well, to which she believes they will. Meanwhile, at the hideout, Ginjo is enjoying a drink at the bar. When he asks for another, Kutsuzawa feels that he doesn't need it. But when he believes otherwise, Jackie comments on how he doesn't need to "fall on his ass", causing Ginjo to bring up how she was beaten by Ichigo. At first she appears annoyed, until Jackie admits that he's "no ordinary kid", to which he agrees. Just then, the door to the hideout opens to show Ichigo. Ginjo appears to be is glad to see him as he comes in. Seeing Kiba, he wants to know if he's their lost friend. After saying that he is, Ichigo tells Ginjo that he came back to finish with his Fullbring. Thinking that's a good idea, he explains to Ichigo that he hasn't seen Tsukishima since the last time, which has him thinking that he's planning something. Whatever it is, Ginjo believes that it's the best opportunity for Ichigo to finish his Fullbring training. Curious, he can't help but ask who's going to be his opponent this time, wondering if it's Jackie again, or another behemoth. Amused, Ginjo states that this time, he'll be fighting against him, which interests Ichigo as Ginjo goes on that he'll progress more if he fights someone of his caliber. As such, he follows him into the training chamber, assuring the wolves that he'll be fine. They don't seem to be worried as he goes inside. Hige mentions how they won't be able to see what's going on, causing Yukio to bring up that he can arrange for that with his Fullbring, and uses his Invaders Must Die to generate a T.V. screen, showing Ichigo and Ginjo inside the training chamber. Inside, Ginjo informs Ichigo that Yukio changed the environment so that it's neutral, and asks if he's ready. He replies that he's as ready as he'll ever be, then brings out his combat pass and assumes his Fullbring form. The fact that he is able to manifest it easily impresses Ginjo, who tells him that it will take more than that to take him on, causing him to draw out his Fullbring, Sword of Scaffold Cross. With that, he declares that he's ready to go, Ichigo making the first move. The two counter each other's attacks for a while, up to the point where they lock blades, until they back off. Going at him again, Ichigo tries to surprise attack Ginjo, who takes him nearly off guard when he grabs the hilt on the upper part of his great sword's blade to easily, revealing that it allows him to extend his handicap. After a while, they both back off. Ginjo is impressed that he can handle himself against him, while Ichigo admits that some of his fighting skills he'd picked up from being around his friends. He then asks if that's all he's got, prompting Ginjo to say that "play time" is over. Moving in, he attacks, and despite the fact that Ichigo can fend against it, Ginjo finds an opening, allowing him to cut him in the shoulder, taking him by surprise. Ichigo wants to know what he's doing, yet Ginjo brings up that even though his fighting skills are returning, his survival skills haven't. That he needs to learn that if he wants to regain his Soul Reaper powers. On the outside, the wolves see what just happened. They continue to watch as Ichigo starts struggling against Ginjo, who gets a couple of strikes on him, injuring him. He starts cursing a little, when Ichigo is thrown to the ground. Surprisingly, Ginjo stabs his great sword into Ichigo's chest, causing him to shout out in agonizing pain. Hige wants to know what Ginjo is doing, who tells Ichigo that in order to stay alive, he has to understand that nature of things of survival: kill or be killed. Not able to stand this, Tsume is about to go for the door to the training chamber, when Kutsuzawa informs him that the door has been sealed. Tsume doesn't care, but Kutsuzawa warns him that he has placed a time limit on the chamber. It will only open if Ichigo completes his Fullbring, or if Ginjo kills him. But if it's opened by force, the chamber will erupt in flames, incenerating them both. That it's all part of the ability of his Fullbring, Time Tells No Lies. With Tsume a bit frustrated, Riruka assures him that it's true, claiming that she's seen it happen. Still pinned to the ground, Ichgo struggles to get back up, but to no avail. Disappointed, Ginjo states that to surviving out in the world means survival, which is something he's forgotten about. That's when he says that it's pointless, and that he's going to kill the wolves first, then him. He starts to walks away, Ichigo cursing him, when suddenly, he feels something familiar. Trying to figure out what it is, it's only after a while that he finally realizes that he senses Ginjo's spirit energy. Now with a strengthened resolve, Ichigo manages to get up and pulls Ginjo's great sword out of his chest as strands off spirit energy overlap him. Once he calls out to him, Ichigo rushes at him, causing Ginjo to look back in surprise. Before Ichigo reaches him, he grabs his blade and brings it down, spirit energy exploding out in the chamber. Everyone outside braces themselves as the dust eventually clears, Ichigo with a confused look on his face. It's at that time that Ginjo explains that he needed to push him to the point where his spirit energy was released all at once, to the point where he uses his to suppress it. Congradulating Ichigo, he says that his Fullbring is finally complete. Next thing he knows, he loses consciousness. Managing to come to, Ichigo sees that he is lying down, and that Ginjo is there. Once he greets him, he asks him how he's doing. He assures him that he's good, when he sees that the wolves are there. Kiba wants to know if he's okay, to which Ichigo replies he is. It's Toboe who admits that they were worried about him when Ginjo attacked him the way he did, Hige saying that he thought he was going to kill him. But he tells them that he wasn't really going to kill Ichigo, though Tsume isn't convinced of that. From the bed, Ichigo gets up and goes out into the training chamber, curious about his Fullbring. After Ginjo explains that since it's complete, he should be able to bring it out freely now, tossing him his combat pass that Ichigo catches. Ginjo then suggests that he gives it a try, having him look at it for a while, until he holds it out. That's when he is engulfed in spirit energy, the wolves watching, until the next thing they see, Ichigo is in a white outfit with black, a sheath on his back. While the wolves are impressed, he holds his combat pass, which activates, making it into a short sword. Using it, Ichigo takes several swings with it, getting a hang if it. Holding the short sword, he feels that it's almost like having his Soul Reaper powers again. Spinning it, he then sheaths his short sword behind him, Ginjo telling him that now that his Fullbring is complete, it was eventually immerse itself with his spirit energy, and his powers will return. Now it just needs a name. They leave the training chamber, Ichigo asking about Tsukishima. Unfortunately, Ginjo mentions that as he said earlier, there has been no sign of him, so all he should do for now is head home, since it's getting late. Being walked home, Ichigo thanks the wolves. To his surprise, Toboe brings up them finding Rukia, while Tsume mentions Renji. Understanding, Ichigo says that they'll start searching for them tomorrow. As Kiba tells him that they'll be around if he needs them, to which he appreciates that. He then goes inside, where Yuzu and Karin greet him. Yuzu states that Ichigo won't believe who's come to visit them. Confused by this, he doesn't know who it could be, when Karin mentions that "he" has been waiting for him to get back. Still not sure who they're referring to, it's at that moment a voice greets Ichigo, who is taken back at who is sitting in the living room: Tsukishima. Appearances In Order * Rukia Kuchiki * Renji Abarai * Kugo Ginjo * Giriko Kutsuzawa * Jackie Tristan * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Riruka Dokugamine * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kiba * Tsume * Hige * Toboe * Yuzu Kurosaki * Karin Kurosaki * Shukuro Tsukishima Notes & trivia * In this episode, Ichigo finally completes his Fullbring. * Although not seen as well, the two Soul Reapers at the start of the episode are Rukia and Renji. * It's clear that Tsume doesn't trust Ginjo at all since first meeting him. Category:Episodes